Street Fighter X: The New Generation
by Clan Dragon
Summary: This is actual a series I always wanted to do about Sreet fighter and since I did like the Street Fighter V Home videos I decided to do my own little series featuring other characters from the street fighter series. This is the first of many chapters in t
1. Default Chapter

New Beginnings

Street Fighter V: New Journey —1a: Prologue

By Jarred T.

Street Fighter V: New Journey —1a: Prologue

by Jarred T. (tjarred@hotmail.com)

Comments welcome

Author's Note: the characters depicted herein are mostly the property of the

Folks at Capcom, and are used here without their authorization all other characters are the property of me. 

Washington D.C

June, 22, 2000

3:45p.m

At one of the Universities in Washington D.C a young man is walking down one of it's hallowed halls. The man stands at 6'3 and has Carmel brown skin with brown eyes. He has shoulder length black hair which is finely braided. He is wearing a Washington Red Sox Jersey, a black T-shirt, baggy blue jeans and sneakers. He opens one of the doors to a classroom and sits down for his last lecture of the semester. The professor a man in his late 20's wearing street clothes sits on the desk as he crosses his arms.

"Well class there's only three days until the last day of class--" the professor is interrupted as a door opened up and young woman comes in.

The woman has long blond hair that trails all the way down to her butt. She is wearing a blue vest with a white tank top, Baggy Carpenter pants and tan boots. However, what really stands out is her skin color, which is a icy blue color and has claws for fingernails. 

"Um, I'm here for the political science class." Says the woman.

"You're a little late for the first day of class are you a transfer student?" says Duruz

Amanda nods here head.

"All rightie if you will take a seat I will continue." says Duruz as he points to the seat.

As the woman makes her way to her seat, there are a few rude remarks by the rest of the students in the room. She sits down next to the young man and smiles at him he then smiles back.

"Hi, I'm Amanda Blanka." Says the woman.

"Hi, I'm Sean Wilson," says the young man.

"It is nice to meet someone like you." Says Amanda as she smiled showing her canine teeth.

"Yeah same--".

"Ahem, now that we know each other can we get back to the lesson?" says Duruz crossing his arms. 

The two students blushed as the whole classes eyes were on them. Soon the class ends, Amanda, and Sean walk out as they continue to walk along talking to each other.

"So where are you from?" says Sean.

"I'm from Brazil." Says Amanda.

"Cool, Can I ask you a question." 

"Shoot.".

"Why did you transfer here the last few weeks of class? "

"Basically though I was tired of taking the lack classes that they had in Brazil so I decided to come here."

"Yeah, I can see that but so late in the semester."

"I wanted to come here 3 months ago but, I could not leave the country unless had I had my Visa, passport etc, etc, etc, you know lots of red tape."

"Oh, do you have place to stay."

"Unfortunately I don't have anywhere to live." Says Amanda sadly.

"What! Didn't the college compensate you with housing? " 

"No, Since I transferred so late all the housing is filled up so I have no place to stay. I roomed in a hotel not too far from the college until I can find housing that is a little more permanent. " Says Amanda with a sigh.

"Hey, what don't you room with me. I don't have a roommate and the place where I live does have a extra bed." Says Sean.

"All right I'll room with you. Jeez my first few days in America and already have a new friend and a roommate" says Amanda with a smile.

"Cool, well grab whatever your brought and come to the Hecker Co-ed dorms" says Sean with a smile.

---

Later that day Amanda comes by the Co-ed dorms carrying her luggage with ease she then knocks on the door to Sean's room. The dorm opens up and Sean is standing there. He is wearing a Yellow Karate Gi with the sleeves ripped off and red fighting gloves. 

"Hey Amanda need help with your bags?" says Sean as he reaches down and grabs one of her many suitcases.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

Amanda stepped inside Sean's living quarters it was large enough for four or five people to live in. To her right was a bathroom, which came equipped with a shower and a toilet. To her left was two beds spaced far apart. In between those beds was a single nightstand with a lamp sitting on it. Also on the right was a small desk for studying with a desk lamp. In the back of the room was a crude training area with various amounts of training equipment.

"Wow, this is some set-up," says Amanda as she walks around. 

"Yeah it's amazing what can one due after drinking 4 0r 5 vanilla flavored cappachinos." Joked Sean.

Amanda giggled as she walked around the dorm. As she passed the desk, she noticed a picture of Sean standing there with a man in his early 40's. The man has clean-shaven face with messy black hair. He is wearing a white karate Gi with a red headband tied around his head.

"Who is this?" says Amanda as she pointed at the picture.

"Oh, that's Ryu my mentor and teacher." Says Sean.

"You mean THE Ryu. The king of the street fighter, you knew him?" Says Amanda excitedly.

"Yeah, I did, that picture there was just taken last summer. How do you know of him anyway?"

"You see my father was a street fighter from Brazil his name was Jimmy Blanka."

Sean's eyes widened a bit" You are the daughter of Jimmy "the beast" Blanka!"

"Well the ice blue skin and claws would be a dead give-away." Says Amanda with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah I mean I didn't know that well you know" sputtered Sean.

"It's fine when ever I tell someone that I'm Blanka's daughter either they freak or they want to meet him since no one's really seen him in 20 years."

"What ever did happen to him?"

"I did. My dad met my mom in the village of Qulong. At first, she was afraid of him until he rescued her from a rampaging boar. She slowly began to like him more and more. 2 years and 9 months later out came me." Says Amanda with a smile.

"Oh, so I see. Speaking of Street Fighters you want to see a fight tonight?"

"Ok, but how do we find one way out here!" says Amanda as she looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Oh, we'll find one you just gotta know where to look." Says Sean with a smile.

Sean went into the bathroom and changed into his street clothes. The two then headed out into the schools parking lot they soon got into a black 91' caviler and drove off into the night. 

"Where are we headed Sean?" says Amanda as she looked at him.

"The Bloody Rose." Replied Sean as he stopped at a light.

"The Bloody Rose?" replied Amanda as she looked at him.

"Yeah, it's a underground Fight Club here in Washington. I here it's a very popular and a lot of good fights happen there."

"How do you know of this place?"

"A good friend of mine goes there a lot.""

"Oh, who is your friend?"

"You'll see Amanda," says Sean with a chuckle "You'll see".

---

Washington D.C

June, 22, 2000

10:45p.m

In the city of Washington there is a small restaurant known as Floreciente Rosa, which means the blooming rose in English. During the days, this business usually caters towards the high-end part of society mainly lawyers, doctors and the other upper class citizens. However, at nights it's known as the bloody or black rose by the street fighters that fight in their arena below the higher-class society. Many fighters down here fight for honor; some come down here to fight for popularity. Nevertheless, they all come down here for one reason: To fight.

The Blooming Rose although it's small it's extravagant looking. The outer walls of the place are made out of brick. It has several windows on the outside, which allows passers by to look in. Over the entrance was a red and green canopy, which hovers over the plush red carpet that extends from the door to the street. At the top is large neon sign is the letters of restaurant beautiful done in Script which flashes red.

"Here we are." Says Sean as his 91' Caviler pulls up in front of the Blooming Rose.

"Wow, this place looks so extravagant." Says Amanda as she gets out.

"C'mon." says Sean as he walks to towards the entrance with his hands inside his pockets.

"But, are we even dressed for such a place?" says Amanda as she catches up to him.

"We are not eating here were looking for a fight." Says Sean as he opened the door.

Amanda went through the opened door but before she can even see inside the restaurant a tall and burly man stood before her.

"Do you have a reservation miss?" says the burly guard.

"Relax, man she's with me we are here for the fight." Says Sean.

"Oh, It's you Sean! Finally, brought a date with you?" says the burly guard with a nudge.

Amanda cheeks flushed at the guard's comment "I'm not his date." Says Amanda with a giggle.

"Oh, I see well Sean will show you the arena have fun you 2" says the guard as he moves out of their way.

"Whatever man." Says Sean as he passed by the guard with Amanda in tow.

The two fighters walked down a long hallway of the restaurant to a single door at the fare end. Like at the entrance they were two guards they're standing at their posts. When they saw Sean they immediately moved out of the way and let both of them through.

"A lot of security for a restaurant don't you think?" says Amanda as she followed him throughout the door.

"Heh, you would also if you had a fighting arena in the basement of your restaurant says Sean as he walked down the steps.

"Why does this club hide its arena?"

"Street fighting has been illegal in Washington for the last 3 years after one of Shadowlaw's assassins: A well known Street Fighter known as Cammy White Assassinated the Vice president in broad daylight." Says Sean as they reach a elevator.

"Cammy White! I thought she was part of Interpol," says Amanda.

"She was part of Interpol until she betrayed her own teammates and joined M.Bison in his quest to turn the world's best street fighter's into his personal slaves" says Sean as he stepped in and pressed a button

"Wow, you certainly do know a lot." Says Amanda.

"Heh, I was a part of it I should know it's a good thing that Bison didn't find you. I would hate to fight fellow street fighters." Says Sean as the elevator dinged and they both stepped off." Says Sean.

"After we see the fight do you think you could tell me more?" says Amanda.

"Sure." Replied Sean as the smell of musk and sweat filled his nostrils.

The two walked through a large door at the end of an unkempt hallway the smell of musk, sweat, and body odor filled their n nostrils strongly. As they entered, they see a whole group of people gathered in a circle around an oval arena. Most of the fans look as unkempt as the hallway they walked through while other's were dressed in their best. In the middle of the ring, were two fighters one of them looked like he just came out of work at the factory. The man had to be at least 6'8 and weighed over 300lbs. He wore dark blue overalls and tennis shoes. The other fighter was clean cut with long brown hair that which was tied back into a ponytail. He wore a black silk shirt with some Japanese Kanji written on the front and a silver dragon on the back. He also wore a pair of silk black pants along with tan boots. The larger fighter's face was swollen and bloody and his left eye was closed. When he moved around he had a noticeable limp. The smaller fighter was bruised but didn't look as bad as his opponent. The two fighters circled around each other slowly as the larger fighter's eyes stared into his opponent's. Suddenly the larger fighter throw a right cross which is aimed straight at the other's fighter's face. The other fighter smiles while he dodges it with ease and kicks him in the ribs. The man stumbles back holding his side. The smaller fighter wastes no time in attacking with a elbow stomach followed by a sweep, which knocks him to the ground. The larger fighter quickly gets up to one knee but, is then hit in the face by a series of lighting-fast kicks. The larger fighter blocks a kick and grabs the young man by his ankle, and tosses him to the other side of the arena. The smaller fighter does a handspring, and lands back on his feet. He rushes forward again and attacks with lighting fast punches. The large fighter tried to block but, every block was answered by a knee or a kick to the ribs.

"He's s so fast!" exclaimed Amanda.

Sean just smiled as he watched as the fight continued.

The man took a punch in which immediately broke his nose a few more punches left him wavering back and forth. The young man smiled and raised his hands as the crowd roared.

"Looks like he's about to end this little brawl." says Sean.

"Huh?" asked Amanda as she looked at him.

"Just watch." Says Sean.

The young man smiled as a light blue flash appeared in his fist he then dashed forward leaving a blue trail of shadows behind him. He battered the man with a series of punches of kicks to his body. In the midst of the pummeling, he stopped and stomped his foot, while his opponent was clearly out of it. 

The young man then stopped stomping and pistons his foot back, and then shot forward. "Dirt Flash!" yelled the man. 

As a blue wave of energy shot from his foot, and at the man upon contact it sent him flying. He landed there; sprawled on the ground in front of the spectators. 

A man wearing a referee's shirt walked up and raised his hand. 

"Here's your winner Fei "The Silver Dragon" Xian!" says the man.

Xian then smiles and looks at Sean and Amanda and runs up to both of them.

"Hey, Sean how are you doing man!" says Xian as he shakes hands with him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I saw that new move you got there it's pretty sweet." Says Sean.

"I was saving it for you next time we fought. "he looks at amanda." By the way who's the girl?" says Xian.

"I'm Amanda." Says the beast-girl as she smiles.

"Oh, good to meet you then, so Sean you fighting next?" says Xian.

"Most definitely!" says Sean.

"Um, could I go first Sean I haven't had a decent fight in a while." says Amanda with a grin.

"All right newbie take a shot" says Xian.

"Amanda just walked up into the ring and removed her shoes showing off her clawed feet. While a, man wearing street gear got in. The audience murmured as they watch Amanda prepare for the fight. Slowly bets are made on which one would win. The referee walked over to the first fighter, spoke with him for minuent, and strolled over to Amanda.

"Hey, newbie what's your name?" asked the ref.

"Amanda Blanka.".

"All right Amanda your opponent's name is Bob. Oh, yeah here's the only rule you need to know: They're are no rules this fight stops when one of you taps out or are K'0 ed. Got it."

Amanda nodded.

The Ref just pointed at the two fighters at the opposite ends of the ring he then made the sign to fight. Amanda and Bob circled around each other like caged tigers. Soon Bob rushes forward and comes out swinging Amanda blocks the blows. Bob tries to throw an uppercut but Amanda grabs his wrist and tosses him to the ground hard. Amanda then grabs him by the shirt and slams him down hard again. Bob gets up and advances forward throwing kicks and punches. Amanda dances around them quickly she countered with a closed fist to the face. Bob stumbled back holding his now swollen jaw. 

Amanda just smiled and motioned to him with a clawed finger " C'mon baby, we ain't done dancing."

"You bitch!" says Bob as he advanced.

He throw punches furiously but Amanda just dodges each one she then kicked him in the stomach which doubled over. She then somersaulted forward and hit him in the back of his head with the heel of her foot. When Amanda landed she rolled into a handstand and advanced forward on her hands. Bob gets back up but as soon as he does, he is pummeled by Amanda's feet as she twirls on her hand like a top. Bob takes multiple hits and goes spiraling to the ground he then stumbles as he gets up. Amanda then up rights herself while smiling.

"She's good." Says Xian to Sean.

Sean just nods slowly as he watches her fight.

Amanda just flashed in a blue light and disappeared while the audience murmurs about what is going to happen. Soon Amanda smashes into Bob's back while she is rolled up into a ball. Which knocks him down to his knees as she flies by and over the heads of the audience into the darkness of the arena. She then comes rolling back and hits him again on another pass. This process continues several times until a final roll knocks him unconsciousness. Amanda stands over her opponent still smiling as the referee raises her arm into the sky. 

"Your winner Amanda Blanka!" says the Ref.

Amanda just lets out a monstrous growl that would do her father proud.

Sean just chuckles as Amanda comes back to him with a smile on her face. 

"Did you see me!" says Amanda excitedly.

"Yeah I sure did." Says Sean.

"Hey, newbie here's your cut of the money." Says a man as he handed Amanda $300 dollars.

"This is for me?" says Amanda with a perplexed look.

"Yeah, newbie down hear every time you win a match you get a cut of the winnings that people bet on you." Says Xian.

"Oh, I see." Says Amanda.

"Well, I'm next." Says Sean as he climbs up into the arena and throws his jacket to the ground.

"All right we have a new challenger in the ring is there a person who has the guts to test the skill of Washington's own Sean "The Dragon" Wilson?

"I will?" says a voice.

The crowd murmured as a man wearing a tattered and torn gray Robe made his way through the crowd and toward the ring. He leaped into the ring and struck a fighting stance.

"The referee walked up to the mysterious fighter "What's your name?"

The mysterious fighter than threw off his robe the crowd gasped at the sight they saw. A 6'3 Japanese man stood there wearing a white karate Gi with a black belt tied around his waist and red karate gloves. He had long brown hair that came down to his waist, around his head was a red headband.

"It can't be!" exclaimed a patron.

"I thought he was dead!" says Xian as he stared at the fighter.

"Ryu?" says Sean.

"Long time no see Sean." Says Ryu with a smile.

"Same here." says Sean.

"Well, Sean are you ready to show me how much you have grown since the last time we trained together?"

Sean took off his shirt, shoes, and socks and threw them so they joined his jacket on the ground. Sean then took a fighting stance and stared down Ryu. "Let's do this!" 

As Ryu and Sean took their appropriate styles the patrons clamored on who would win this fight.

Sean and Ryu circled each other slowly both studied each other suddenly Sean rushed forward and threw a straight punch. Ryu easily blocked the oncoming punch and countered with a strong punch to his stomach. Sean stumbled back holding his stomach he quickly recovered and lunged forward and attacked with punches and kicks. Ryu dodges the punch, grabs him by the forearm, and tosses him down to the ground. Sean rolls and comes back with a roundhouse kick Ryu blocks it and comes in with a punch to the face. Sean stumbles back but is grabbed by the hair and is kneed in the stomach. Ryu then uppercuts him followed by a roundhouse kick and another punch to the stomach.

As Sean tries to recover from the assault Ryu crouches down "Shoryuken!" Ryu yelled, as his fist hit's Sean as he leaped toward the ceiling.

Sean spiraled and hit the ground hard not moving as a worried Amanda and Xian looked on. Ryu lands on his feet and stares at his fallen student he is about to be declared the winner when a groan came from Sean.

"Ugh, this fight isn't over." Says Sean as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Ryu then turned back to his student and struck his fighting stance. Sean rose to his feet and stared down Ryu again. Sean did not wait for Ryu to make a move he rushed and flew in with a jump kick. Ryu blocks the attack but is met by a Roundhouse kick to his ribs. Ryu tries to attack again but is met by a knee to the stomach, which stuns him briefly. 

Sean's foot then catches fire as he leaps into the air "Tatsumaki Sempuu Kyaku!" yelled Sean as he does a flaming version of the hurricane kick.

Ryu gets hit by Sean's flaming feet and gets knocked down the ground he gets up he clutches his chest as stares at his student. As Ryu gets up, he is taken down by Sean's Tackle. As Sean straddles Ryu's hips and is about bring down his fists on Ryu's chest he is met by a headbutt. As Sean stumbles off Ryu quickly sweeps him off his feet. The fight quickly intensifies as the two combatants continue there war with blows being equally traded by the two combatants. Soon the fight became a showdown between the two combatants as they both stood on the opposite sides of the arena. Soon electricity surged through both fighters as they stared each other down. The electricity picked up in speed as it raced through their bodies and they both drew back. Blue light quickly flowed into both fighters' hands.

"Shinku Hadoken!" yelled both contenders as a fireball shot from their fists.

The fireballs both dueled a bit for power but Ryu's fireball destroyed Sean's fireball and hit Sean directly in the chest. Sean fell down to the ground as electricity still surged through his body.

"Here's your winner Ryu!" says the referee as he rose his hand.

A few hours later in the back room of the club Xian and Amanda are taking care Sean's wounds.

"That was some fight you had out there." says Xian as he cleans some wounds.

"Yeah, I almost had him this time." Says Sean as he winces.

"This time?" says Amanda as she cleans the cut on his forehead.

"They do this every time. They go all out on each other testing each other's limits but at the end Ryu wins every time." Says Xian.

"But, why?" says Amanda.

Xian just applies some ice to the bruise on Sean's arm "Because it's a part of their training. By the way Sean, why is Ryu training in the ways of Shoktan fighting anyway?"

"Well it started 6 years ago I was watching a man known as Ken Masters fight and I was amazed by the way he fought. After a match I asked him to train me but, he declined. But, I still persisted after a few months of pestering he said he would train me If I could beat Ryu. So I entered the next tournament but, when I fought Ryu I lost. This went on for another year until I finally gave up after suffering my 15th straight defeat by Ryu. I knew then Ken was not gonna train me so I decided to ask Ryu he happily accepted and I started to train with him. Under his tutlage over summers and weekends I quickly became good shoktoan fighter. Even though Ryu said that he has nothing else to teach me I still train with him to this day. My new goal in life is to defeat Ken in battle to show him that I am worthy of becoming his student.

"Oh,I see. Well, If you do meet this man I'm sure you will win." Says Amanda.

"Thanks, Amanda." Says Sean.

A few minuents later Ryu walks with a few scapes and cuts he looks at the 3 young fighters sitting there. 

"That was a good fight Sean." Says Ryu with a smile.

"Thanks." Says Sean.

"So, you must be the daughter of Blanka." Says Ryu as he stares at Amanda.

"Yes, I am." Says Amanda.

"I saw you fight too you do your father proud." Says Ryu.

"Heh, I almost had you beat master." Says Sean with a smile.

"Yeah you almost did keep up the training Sean I'll see you next time." Says Ryu as he walked out.

"Master, wait!" says Sean as he stands up.

"What is it Sean?" says Ryu as he turns back around.

"Could you at least stay here for at least a few days? It's not like you come by here everyday." Says Sean.

"Ryu smiles"Alright, I'll stay for a little while there's a couple of new fighters in Japan I wanted to see but it can wait." 

"Coolies." Says Xian.

---

Sean and Amanda's Dorm Room

June, 23, 2000

1:45p.m

Sean and Amanda headed back to their dorm room Amanda was their counting her half of the winnings and lays it down neatly on the nightstand. Sean just puts his jacket up on the coat hanger and sits on the bed.

"Ahhhh,only a 2 more days were free." Says Sean as he lays back on the bed.

"Yep I thank you for showing me the arena Sean." Says Amanda with a smile.

"You're welcome." Says Sean.

"Sean?"

"Yeah." 

"Could you tell me a little bit more about what happened that made street Fighting Illegal."

"Sure I'll tell you everything you need to know."

---

Osaka, Japan

June, 23, 2000

8:45p.m

A woman sits in a empty locker room with her head down. The sounds of the crowd can be heard faintly through the cracked and weathered walls. The woman then stood up and strolled up to a locker and opened it up she then reached inside and pulled out a picture. She stared at it with a small smile until the sound of a door opening wrenched her from her thoughts. She turned to the door and just saw a silhouette of a man standing there.

"It's time." says the man.

The woman just nods and stands up and walks out the door to the sounds of roaring crowd. She walked passed the crowd to the center of the ring and stared at the woman standing in it. She wore a bright green blouse with white stretch pants. Her blond hair was done up in curls that hung lightly in front of her face. Her blue eyes shined through the tinted sunglasses that she wore on her face. Beside her stood a butler holding a serving tray in his right hand a towel draped over his left. The woman was talking on a hand-held celluar phone and was completley oblivious to where she was.

"Miss, I think your opponent is here." says the butler.

"Oh, finally love you show up. I don't have all day." Says the woman as she puts her cellphone away.

The woman took off her robe and tossed it to the side to reveal her muscular and well-toned body. The woman stood before here wearing Black nylon pants with a white racing stripe down each leg and a matching black tank top. Her long brown hair was done up in a ponytail which went all the way down her back. Around her head was a white handband which was entagled with the ponytail slightly. On her hands were red gloves that looked very old but, was still in a good condition.

"What are you doing here." says the woman coldly.

The woman laughed obnoxiously for a minuet before stopping. " What's a matter Sakura didn't expect to see me again?" 

"What do you want!" 

"Well, my dear I'm here.to fight!" says the woman as she kicked off her high-heels and struck a fighting stance.

"Let's do it!" says Sakura as she struck a stance.

Coming Up next: Sakura Vs. Karin. Amanda learns more about the fate of Street Fighters and more stay tuned.

Praise or Flairs? E-mail me at tjarred@hotmail.com.


	2. The Journey Begins

New Beginnings

Street Fighter V: New Journey –1b: Prologue 

By Jarred T.

Street Fighter V: New Journey –1b: Prologue

by Jarred T. (tjarred@hotmail.com)

Comments welcome

Author's Note: the characters depicted herein are mostly the property of

The Folks at Capcom, and are used here without their authorization all other

Characters are the property of me.

Note: This story is a little bit more mature but not by much. However it deals with a mature subject.

Osaka, Japan (Underground, Fighting Arena)

June, 23, 2000

2:45p.m

The crowd watched in anticipation as Sakura and Karin circled each other slowly their eyes focused on each other's. Karin rushed first throw two straight jab at her rival. Sakura blocked the blows and returned the favor with a right cross. Karin stumbled back after the blow and lunged forward with her Kourenken. Sakura blocked the blow and answered with a roundhouse kick. Karin blocked the blow and reversed with her Kourenken - Yasha Gaeshi. This sent Sakura flying down on the ground. Sakura growled as she got up and rushed forward and attacked with 2 gut punches, an elbow to the side of the head followed by leaping roundhouse kick. It was Karin's turn to hit the ground now she just growled as she got up. Sakura just motioned with her finger to attack her again. Karin got up, rushed towards Sakura, and hit with her another palm strike followed by a hopping kick. Sakura stumbled backwards but she was then grabbed by the hair and kneed in the stomach twice and then flips her to the other side of the ring.

"Sorry!" says Karin as she watched her opponent hit the mat hard.

Sakura got up and faced Karin again she then growled as she rushed forward and attacked Karin in blaze of attacks. Karin just smiled and countered each attack with one of her own. Sakura then stepped back and tries a jump kick but Karin saw this coming and grinned widely.

"Kououken" yelled Karin as she glowed in a blue aura and shot upwards hitting a wide-open Sakura with variety punches and kicks in mid-air.

After the attack was finished Sakura hit the ground hard and did not move.

"'All you need is victory!' That's the motto of my family!" says Karin.

The crowd watch as their champion slowly got up and stared at her with evil intent. " Alright, bitch you wanna play?!" She then struck a fighting stance again. "Then let's play!"

Karin then flicked back her hair and she had a serious look on her face. "Finally, you get serious." Says Karin as she struck a fighting stance.

Sakura flew in with jump kick, which Karin easily ducked. Sakura then tried a back round house kick but Karin quickly ducked and tries another open palm slap. Sakura avoided the blow and buried her fist into Karin's stomach as hard as she can. Karin then stumbled backwards clutching her stomach. Sakura then rushed forward and hit her with a uppercut followed by a right cross followed by her running version of the Shroyken, Karin hit the ground from the last blow and groaned as she got up.

"Shinkyu Taasmakypukah!" yells Sakura as she spins.

Karin was safely out of distance but soon a strange vacuum enveloped the arena. People scattered to hold on something since they seen this move before Karin maintained her balance.

"Is that all you got Sakura!" yelled Karin over the wind.

Karin then noticed that Sakura was moving towards her with that hurricane kick. Karin knew that if she tried to run she would loose her balance and be sucked in to the flurry of feet. 

"Shit!" says Karin under her breath, as Sakura got closer. 

Soon the flurry of feet was the last thing Karin saw before a flurry of feet hit her with the force of a hurricane. Karin then flew halfway across the arena and hit the ground hard and lost consciousness. Sakura then landed on the ground she was breathing hard and then she collapsed to one knee. Soon two patrons came out of the audience and rushed over to her. One of them was a man with short black hair and he was wearing a dark blue business suit he looked no older than Sakura herself. The other patron was an eighteen year-old boy wearing long denim shorts and T-shirt. Karin's butler dropped his things and walked over to help Karin.

"Sakura are you okay hun?" says the man.

"Ma, are you alright?" says the boy.

Sakura holds up a hand. "I'm okay hun just a little bit tired. Kazaki could you check on Miss Karin?" 

Kazaki nodded and walked over to Karin who was groaning as the butler helped her up.

"Hey, you okay?" says Kazaki as he helped the butler.

"Yeah, I'm alright kid." Says Karin.

"Miss do you need medical assistance?" says the butler.

"Nah, I had worse." Says Karin as she groaned

Locker room of the Arena.

June, 23, 2000

8:45p.m

Karin set there with a few bruises on her face and most of her minor cut bandaged up. Her butler stood valiantly by her side and gave her a bottle of Avian when she asked for it. She opened the cap and took a few sips from the bottle. When she put the cap back on the bottle she saw Sakura standing there with the man and Kazaki.

"So how are you feeling?" says Sakura as she walked in.

"Like shit!" says Karin.

"I'm sorry I had to take I to you like that." Says Sakura as she smirked.

"Yeah, I know nice knew move what do you call it?"

Sakura smiled. "I call it _Cherry Blossom Storm_." 

"Cool. So this is your family here?" says Karin.

"Um, Yeah, I think you already know my husband Shinji." Says Sakura.

"Yeah, Shinji Kinnneko I'm one of the heads of Nakamiki robotics." Says Shinji as he offers his business card.

Karin then looks at the card. "Hmmm, I heard of you developing that new technological body armor S.P.E.A.R." says Karin.

"So, you do your homework on our company." Says Shinji.

"Yes, besides taking in the usual street fight I do keep my mind on more important things." Says Karin as she smiles .She then looks at the young man next to Sakura. "So this is your son?"

"Yeah,!" says Sakura as she pulled her son close to her and gave him a motherly kiss on his cheek..

"Ma!" says Kazaki as he wipes the side of his cheek with the back of his hand.

Karin laughs a bit." So, Kazaki are you gonna become a great street fighter as your mother?" says Karin.

Kazaki then blushes a bit. "Don't know about that but I'll try." Says Kazaki.

"Not before you finish College you won't." quipped Shinji.

All four them laughed out loud except for Karin's butler.

"So, Sakura what are you plans for dinner?"

"Basically, My plans were to beat my last opponent and cook dinner when I got home" says Sakura.

"Nonsense, my husband is flying in for dinner I don't think he would mind if you joined us." Says Karin.

"I dunno." Started Sakura.

Shinji then slipped an arm around his wife's waist. "Aw, come on hun you had a very tough fight. I think you deserve the night off." 

Kazaki then grinned slightly. "Come on mom you worked so hard in the ring." 

"I think is unanimous dinner is on me tonight!" chirped Karin.

"I'll go bring the limo around Mrs. Inza." Says the butler as he left.

---

As the four friends left the arena to the awaiting limo Sakura felt a cold chill behind her that made her shiver. She stopped for a brief moment and looked around her only seeing the limo and the few deserted buildings. She then shrugged it off and continued towards the limo. When that same shiver hit her again as if something was watching her with evil intent. She then looked up and saw a shadowy figure. Sakura decided to investigate the figure.

"Hey, Sakura!" says Karin.

"Huh?" says Sakura as she turns around.

"Are the limo is this way come on!" says Karin.

Sakura then looked wearily back at the rooftops. "Yeah, coming" says Sakura as she walked back to the limo and it took off into the night.

Unbeknownst to her them that the figure reappeared again his body covered by the shadows. His demon like red eyes glowing in the dark like burning hot coals a toothy grin came across his face as he surged in a hellish aura.

"I could feel the evil growing inside you Sakura it's been steadily growing inside of you since the last tournament six years ago. When will you realize that your true potential is screaming to be released?!" says the figure before disappearing again.

Washington, D.C (Sean and Amanda's Room)

June, 23, 2000

2:45p.m

"So Sean tell me more about this Street Fighter legend." Says Amanda as she walks out of her bathroom wearing her undershirt and Pajama bottoms.

."Well, Yeah it started shortly after the Street Fighter 3rd Strike tournament. But, I think it's better if you seen what happened on that fateful day" Says Sean as he walked over to a small T.V/VCR which sat in the corner of the room.

He then produced a small tape and popped into the VCR and pressed play. Soon a news anchor that is sitting at his desk replaces the screen. In the upper right hand corner of the screen was the words "Tragedy". 

"It is a black day in the news today Vice President Stan Mushnik has been assassinated during a world peace treaty conference. We know go to our man in the field Carl Reinder." Says the Anchor.

The screen then switches to a chaotic scene with ambulances and police cars in the background. They're Red and blue lights flashing wildly. While cops block off the area with yellow tape. In the middle of the Chaos is young male reporter with sandy brown hair and black eyes.

"Thanks Tom as you said this is a tragedy when the vice president was assassinated by a group of Street Fighters." says the young man.

"Do you know how this situation happened?" says the anchor.

"Yes, we do have Video of what did happened. 

The reporter was then replaced of what happened a few hours before. On the screen of the Vice president coming out of the building there were many reporters outside of the building who were frantically asking questions. While photographers were taking pictures as the Vice President made his way to the awaiting the limo. As the reporters clamored on a cloaked figure made its way through the crowd making a beeline from the president tossing off its cloak revealing that she was Cammy. When the two agents saw Cammy running straight towards them they attempted to stop her. But, Cammy easily knocked them away with a roundhouse kick the first one while the second one was back fisted. The Vice President saw this and tried run but within one graceful leap Cammy landed on the president's shoulders. As soon as she landed she clamped her thighs around his neck and gave his a head a quick twist snapping it in two. More secret service agents entered the area and drew the guns and were about to fire when bullets pierced their chests. As the agents turned around they saw a Balrog and Vega toting M-16's. The both of them continued their fire on the agents and on the crowd. Cammy took this opportunity to make a beeline to the van and she hopped into the back. Balrog and Vega leaped down from there perch and entered the van, which quickly sped off. Soon the screen switched backed to the reporter.

"As you can see from that video--"started the reporter as he held his hand to his ear. 

"Yes, the thee assassins has no been positively identified and to believe it or not they were street fighters." 

(The video shuts off.)

"So, what happened then?" says Amanda.

"Well, after that the president then decided to cancel all further Street Fighter tournaments indefinitely. In fact anyone engaging in a street fight will be immediately arrested and all other current Street Fighters were put into prison. Except for the more reclusive ones such as Ryu, Necro, Oro, Rose and your Father. 

"Even Chun-Li and Guile?" says Amanda.

"Chun-Li and Guile were temporary removed from there positions and were put under house arrest." Says Sean.

"Alright, what happened next?" says Amanda.

"Well, with most of the world's best Street Fighters either in prison or too scared too show their faces in public. Bison began his worldwide assault against the world. With his firepower and his generals he was unstoppable. Unfortunately though the world was not the only one watching this situation develop. A Street Fighter known as Rose was watching this also she had to find some way to convince the Presidents to allow Street fighter's to participate In this battle. Unfortunately at that point it looks like that Bison would rule the world and since the president and everyone else was out of ideas. Rose was able to convince him to temporarily release the Street Fighter clause. With The Street Fighter's released Rose gathered them together to form a plan.

"And what Plan was that?" says Amanda.

"Basically, Rose could find out Bison's base of operations by locking onto the aura that his Psycho power gives off." says Sean.

"So, Bison's power was like a homing beacon right?!" says Amanda.

"Correct. From then Guile and Chun-Li decided to gather all of the fire power the U.S and several other countries in and all out assault on Bison's fortress. But, before this could happen Bison attacked us first and captured Rose in the process. Without Rose all hope was lost that is until we got some help from a unlikely ally." Says Sean.

"Who?" says Amanda

"Sagat." says Sean.

"Him?! Why would he help you?" says Amanda.

"I have no idea Amanda. Even to this day no one knows why Sagat helped us. Anyway Sagat led us to Bison's hidden base in Thailand where the Final battle would occur. The Guile's plan was to use the fire power we had to distract Bison's forces while the rest of us Street Fighter's busted up the base inside. We finally made our way into Bison's inner chambers. From there our final fight with Bison and Cammy would begin. Taking care of Cammy was easy but, Bison had defeated nearly half of us without even breaking a sweat. Soon the fight came down to both Ryu and Bison. The battle was extremely fierce. But, in the end Bison was finally silenced. As Bison lay there defeated he announced that his base was rigged to self-destruct. But, he wasn't going to let us leave this place alive and with most of us severely wounded it seemed that Bison would get the last laugh. That is until Sagat showed up and helped us again by taking on Bison by himself. I never knew why Sagat helped us out. Ryu probably said that probably Sagat saw the light and wanted to atone for his sins he committed during the war. We all got out of they're safely and just watched in awe as the base exploded every since that no one ever heard of Bison, Sagat, or Cammy again. But, that can be said a lot about the Street Fighters I never knew what happened to them. Soon after that things went back to normal except that the Street Fighter Clause was back in effect except for one minor change and the rest you already know," says Sean.

"Wow." Says Amanda.

"I know it's a lot to take in Amanda." Says Sean as he yawned.

"I see. So, when are we leaving with Ryu?" says Amanda.

"10:00 tomorrow morning." Says Sean as he stretched again. "So we better get some sleep." Says Sean.

"Alright,." says Amanda as she drifted off to sleep.

---

College Parking Lot.

June, 23, 2000

9:45a.m

Classes have finally ended at N.Y.U and many of the students have already left for home. Except for Sean and Amanda who were waiting for Ryu to show up. Sean was wearing a brown vest, white T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Amanda was wearing a black Tanktop, a pair of ripped blue jeans and sneakers. Her long blond hair was styled into a ponytail and held in place by an iron clip. They were both standing out by Sean's car.

"Hmmm, are you sure Ryu is goona meet us here?" says Amanda as she looked at Sean.

"That's what he said." Says Sean as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay." says Amanda as she followed suit.

"So how is your daddy in Brazil?" says Sean.

"Before I came here he was helping rebuild a house that was destroyed in recent hurricane." Says Amanda.

Sean then looked at Amanda. "That's good." He nodded. "Very good."

Hey, I think that's Ryu over there." Says Amanda as she pointed in the distance. "I wonder who's that in the distance."

Ryu walked up to both Sean and Amanda wearing the same white karate Gi he always wears and a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Fei was walking along beside him he was wearing a tight blue T-shirt, Cargo pants and sneakers. His brown hair was out of his usual ponytail.

"Hey, Fei." says Sean as they both shook hands.

"What are you doing here?" says Amanda as she smiled.

"Hey, I heard you and Ryu was heading over to Japan to see a few new fighters so I decided to come along." Says Fei as he smiled.

"Well, he insisted on coming along." Says Ryu as he looked at him.

"What?" says Fei as he gives him an innocent look.

"Well, we better get going or we might miss the plane." Says Ryu.

"Plane?" says Amanda.

"Well, yeah girl how else are we goona get there?" says Fei.

"But, who paid for tickets?" Says Sean.

"I did." Says Ryu .

"But--" says Sean.

"Hey, don't argue with your sensei," says Fei as he smiled." By the way this your car?"

"Yeah." Says Sean he then arched a brow. "Why?"

" You're driving us to the airport." Says Ryu.

"Well, Sean time is a wastinglet's go." Says Amanda 

Sean then sighed. "Alright let's go." Says Sean as he fished his keys out of his pocket, opened the door and got in.

The other three got into the car and they drove off towards the airport.

New Orleans (Rose's house) 

June, 23, 2000

2:45p.m

Rose sat on the steps to her two-story home out in New Orleans watching a young man and a small boy train against each other. She was wearing a blue sundress with spaghetti straps and decked platform sandals. Even though she has grown older she still retains her slim and elegant figure. She then grabbed the tall cool glass of lemonade and took a sip as she watched the two fighters continue. One of the Men was Remy the illegitimate son Guile. He was the one who rescued her from Bison five years ago. Ever since then Remy has been helping her out with many things...especially her child. The child in Question is the little boy training with him. He has shoulder length purple hair and same colored eyes. He is wearing a short sleeve T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Even though her son is young he fights with the ferocity of lion. He has even beaten Remy a few times in combat. She then smiles as Remy tackles her son to the ground and starts tickling him. The sound of laughter to both of them is joy to her ears who ever knew five years ago she wanted to silence it before it even started. She then sighs as she remembers how he was conceived and her smile turned into a frown.

(5 Yrs. Ago)

Rose hangs suspended from the cell bloody and beaten from the hours of sheer torture she had taken from the hands of Bison. This is her third week in this hellish prison receiving beatings everyday and hardly ever fed by her tormentor. She felt so week and helpless and helpless she cursed Bison for putting her through this. But, nothing was going to prepare her for what was going to happen today. The door to the cell swung open and Bison walked in with his cape flowing behind him as usual. He walked up to Rose and studied her carefully cupping her chin as he stared into her eyes.

"My have the mighty have fallen." Says Bison with a sneer.

Rose said nothing.

"It's surprising how you have avoided me all these years. But, now I have you as my prisoner soon you and the secrets of your power will be mine. Your power combined with my "Psycho Power" will make me the strongest in the world yet again. Not even that fool Akuma will stop me." Says Bison as he walked around her.

"You're a fool Bison! The secrets of my power shall never be yours!" says Rose weakly.

"Oh, really Rose?" says Bison as he walks back in front of her. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"You're twisted and demented soul will never be able handle the goodness of my power." Says Rose.

Bison just laughs." Stubborn to the end eh? You know Rose over the years of pursuing you I have learned something." 

Rose just scoffs. "What's that?" 

"That I don't really need you to achieve my goal of ultimate power I just need my Heir to do it for me." says Bison as he smiles.

Rose just blinks. "What are you talking about what about those spawns of Satan that you had with Cammy?" 

"Hmmm, my children are of no concern to you they are still trying to get a grip on the power that resides inside of them and even if they did I don't believe they would have the ability to take over he world." He then smiled a lustful grin. "But, if you bear my child then the world will be under a Bison's rule once again."

Rose gasped. "You wouldn't what about Cammy?" 

"Cammy was only a itch I had to scratch she is still useful to me in many ways but, once her usefulness is over"says Bison as he removed his belt."well you know the rest."

Rose gasped. "You don't mean?" 

"Yes, I do." Says Bison as he smiled.

"I won't let you!" screamed Rose as she frantically struggled against her bonds. But, she knew her efforts were futile against her captor. She just watched in horror as he removed the rest of his clothing and advanced open her. Rose remembers the humiliation as Bison viciously raped her robbing of her innocence and dignity. She could sometimes hear his maniacal laughter as he continued his sinful act filling her with his demon seed. He then tossed her away like a piece of used Kleenex. After that day Rose did not want to live anymore she didn't have enough strength to kill herself. It was another week until she was found barely alive by Remy and Alex. She was then nursed back to the health but, by then she was already several moths pregnant with Bison's bastard child. She wanted an abortion until Remy stopped her. Rose heard about Remy's history about he was the son of Guile and how he was forgotten he also told her about knowing his father. With a lot of pleading from Remy Rose decided to have the child when she saw the child's face her hear become swelled with pride. Rose decided to teach her son to use his powers for good. Remy on the other hand has helped raised her child in fact the little Tyke calls him father.

"Rose?" says a voice.

(present)

Rose then snaps out of her thoughts and she sees Remy and her son standing in front of her. "Um, I sorry I was just thinking." She replied.

"Are you okay momma?" says the young boy.

"Yes, I am Justice." says Rose as she taps the boy in hand.

Remy then helps her up. "Hey, why I don't go inside and make us some lunch eh?" says Remy as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Rose then blushed. "UmI would like that." 

"Yayyyy! Lunch time!" says Justice as he runs inside.

Remy then holds out his hand and Rose takes it. The couple smiles at each other as they walk inside.

The only good thing that came out of her pain and humiliation was the man that was by her side through this whole Ideal. He was there for her when she would sob hysterically in herself holding her close and telling her that everything will be fine. He would always be there for not only herself but, for Justice too. Over the years she has spent with him she has learned to love him and he has her. Of course there love hasn't gone physical but, maybe someday but, for now they are enjoying life every little step of the way.

Unfortunately from the darkness a shadow watched the whole Scene unfold a toothy grin spread across it's lips before it disappeared.

Coming up: Amanda, Sean, Ryu and Xian visit Japan while they take in a few fights, get arested. But, they are arrested by an old friend of Ryu. Meanwhile a mysterious fighter attacks Necro and much more when this series continues.


End file.
